


A sweet date

by Querion



Category: Startrek:Voyager
Genre: Curiosity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: A weekend special for you lovely readers :)





	A sweet date

Regeneration cycle complete  
That was quite a greeting  
After my slumber  
When my thoughts are set asunder  
By my alcove`s interface  
I attempt to interpret  
What i see  
You go about  
With your perfect routine  
You go to the mess hall  
You find me drinking some protein  
Your face falls  
You want me to eat solid nutrition  
Your plan has not come to fruition  
To make me eat as you do  
What you do not know is i try  
Day and night  
I follow your routine  
By eating some protein  
Then stay up late  
Wishing we were on a date  
But you say you are going to bed  
You get up and in your haste  
You tempt fate  
By asking me out on a date  
I am overjoyed  
And accept immediately,  
Fervently  
Before you change your mind  
The date goes well  
My heart swells  
At your achievement  
You broke your own rule  
Of fraternisation  
I gave you a carnation  
Which you smelled  
And smiled at me

**Author's Note:**

> A weekend special for you lovely readers :)


End file.
